


Kiss Me Below The Waves

by upset_and_confused



Series: Pirates and Mermen [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, I love him, Jesse Is Dumb And In Love, Love Makes Him Reckless, M/M, Merman Hanzo, More Like He Doesn't Understand The Cute Human He Saved Has His Own Life, Pirate Jesse, kind of, merhanzo, possessive hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Jesse shouldn't have dove off the ship to save the handsome man drowning in the storm. Hanzo shouldn't have been lurking so close to the surface. Ah well, what's a life saving kiss between species?





	Kiss Me Below The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a friend who is drugged up because they fell down the stairs. It got a little out of control... Find me on tumblr at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com)

Jesse held onto the rails of the ship and watched as the storm raged around them, his head thrown back and laughter roaring from deep in his chest. He loved the sea during a good storm, and his crew loathed that.

“Get below deck, you idiot!” Fareeha roared over the howling wind, behind her Ana was shepherding all the sane pirates into warm, safe, area quarters below deck.

“Come dance with me!” Jesse called back, holding his arms out to her and reaching up just in time to avoid losing his hat.

She hissed loud enough to be heard over the wind and he grinned, “I’ll be below soon, keep some good for me!” she threw him a gesture that was overtly rude and he laughed again, turning back to watch the sky and the sea rage. Jesse would be content to stay out here for hours, but Fareeha was right and likely Ana was debating the best ways to scold him, captain or not.

Jesse tipped his head back and felt the water wash over his face and down his neck, soaking into the shirt he wore. He opened his eyes after a time and intended to take one last look at the sea before retreating, but that was before he saw the inquisitive face looking up at him from the waves.

Jesse blinked and watched as the face ducked below the waves, still watching him with dark amber eyes.

“H-Hey!” The pirate called, staggering closer to the face, oh, jesus, there was a person drowning just below his boat. A very handsome someone, not that that mattered. “Wait there!” He called, stripping out of his coat and tossing his hat aside, not thinking past the big amber eyes or flowing hair just below the waves, and dove in.

Jesse has barely hit the water when he realized how bad an idea this was. He tired to look for the face but the salt stung his eyes and the waves tugged at his body and he suddenly didn’t know where the surface was. Jesse’s head whipped back and forth as he was dragged below the waves, fighting as best he could to get to surface and look for the body that he had seen staring at his below the waves. He managed to surge to the surface and took grateful gasps of breath, the water still dragging at him. It took a frantic moment of looking for his ship and the water tugging at him to realize what had happened. Too bad that by the time he realized he had dove in after a siren his head had already connected with the side of the ship and he was sinking beneath the choppy waves.

Hanzo liked the way the human looked laughing under the rain. He had a pleasant laugh and a pleasant body. Hanzo did not like that the human had jumped in after him when he was caught spying on the sailor. He watched from deep in the cold water as the human looked for him. He really shouldn’t save him, really, yes the man had jumped in thinking that he was a drowning human, but it wasn’t his fault. Besides there were very strict laws against interacting with humans. Even extremely handsome ones. The rules about handsome ones were very strict.

Hanzo did not flinch when he saw the human’s head smash into the hard side of the ship. Hanzo did not gasp in fear when he saw the human go entirely limp and be battered around by the stormy sea. Hanzo didn’t do any of those things, nor did he grab the human by the ankle and tug him deeper into the water, dragging him to calm deep waters so he could look closely at his handsome face.

“You are going to make me do something very foolish, pirate.” He told the limp form, brushing his hair back and taking a deep breath before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his slack lips. He felt magis slip between the two of them and smiled as the human’s heart began to beat beneath Hanzo’s webbed fingers. The human let out a panicked noise and his large brown eyes opened wide, Hanzo watched carefully as the pirate looked around frantically.

“What’s…” He gasped, his voice rising in bubbles around them that Hanzo watched with interest. “What’s happenin’?” the pirate finally managed to ask, before he zeroed in on Hanzo. The merman realized that he was being gaped at and did his best to look impressive, his long shimmering blue tail whipping lazily beneath the water, his amber eyes with vertical slits trained on the pirate as he noticed his long webbed fingers reaching to keep his long, inky, hair from getting in his face.

“Heaven’s to Betsy.” The stranger mumbled, clearly lapsing into nonsense as he basked in the beauty of Hanzo. “If ya ain’t the most beautiful sight I ever did see.” the pirate whispered into the cool water.

Hanzo managed to contain a smile and instead hold himself regally as he regarded the man. “What is your name, pirate?”

“Name?” The man asked, struck dumb as Hanzo began to swim in a circle around him, his powerful tail working as he took the handsome man in from all angles.

“What could I call you, if I were inclined to call you something?” Hanzo clarified, his eyes drawn to the generous swell of the man’s bottom and his powerful looking legs.

“Oh. Oh!” The man seemed to come to his senses and paddled around to look at him with a smile that could light the bottom of the sea. “Jesse McCree, darlin’ most fearsome pirate you ever did see.” He now tried to take in the man’s form a little more discretely and Hanzo watched with fascination as his cheeks colored slightly. “And what can I call you, sugar?”

Hanzo blinked, his inner eyelid, watching as Jesse watched him, “Hanzo.” He answered.

“Hanzo.” Jesse said, tasting it on his tongue and smiling a little bit before suddenly realizing that he was under water with a merman and not on his ship. “Fuck!” He yelped, looking around and then up, the waves still choppy but not quite as turbulent as earlier. “Fuck, my ship!”

“Yes, I was surprised to see you jump off it, especially when I am to understand that your kind are not able to survive off your ship.” Hanzo commented, pushing his floating tresses over his shoulder and looking up at the ship that was moving away from them with the help of the wind and waves.

“Well, beggin’ yer pardon, darlin’, I thought I saw a handsome man who needed savin’.” He gave Hanzo a quick once over that was likely not supposed to come across as so overtly mesmerized.

“That was very stupid.” Hanzo announced, watching with no small satisfaction as Jesse McCree scowled handsomely at him. “I would almost be inclined to keep you with me since you are so helpless and required a good deal of magic to keep from drowning.”

Jesse, for the first time, seemed to register the fact that he was underwater, talking, and breathing. With hesitant fingers he touched his lips, he knew the stories it seemed.

“Kiss from a merman,” Hanzo said softly, swimming closer to him and his long tail curling up to lightly brush Jesse’s back. “You can breathe underwater, see, and survive the cold, if you wanted, you could explore the depths of the ocean and not limit yourself to the surface.” Jesse shyly reached to rub at his floating locks, ducking his head so he didn’t have to make eye contact with Hanzo. The merman simply dipped down, resting his chin on Jesse’s chest, looking up at the pirate intently.

“Well hell, darlin’.” He said, “Yer pretty, ain’t no denying it, but I ain’t about to leave my crew for the first gorgeous merfella who kisses me to keep me from drownin’.”

Hanzo felt himself prickle in response. How dare this man squander the gift Hanzo bestowed upon him? Didn’t he know how lucky he was?

“Now come on, ain’t no need for that, Han.” Jesse said sternly, “I like ya sure, but I ain’t bout to leave my family for ya, I hardly know ya, hell I don’t know the first thing about ya!”

Hanzo hissed at him and Jesse tapped a finger in the middle of his chest, “You wanna trade that tail for a set o legs and come sail with me?”

“I cannot leave my kingdom and my kind behind!” Hanzo barked, “I cannot…” He frowned, oh.

“Not… not that I don’t want to, maybe fall off my ship and get saved by ya again, mind.” Jesse said shyly, reaching to take his webbed hand and watch as Hanzo blew out a huff of bubbles, causing Jesse to chuckle.

“You will not need the kiss again, were I interested in seeing you again you would simply jump in as foolishly as you did this time.” Hanzo snapped, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach when he saw Jesse smile broadly.

“It’s a date then.” Jesse said softly, reaching to run his fingers through the dark inky cloud of Hanzo’s hair.

Hanzo turned to look at the handsome idiot, why on earth had he saved him?

“Can I get a lift?” Jesse asked, letting out a little surprised ‘umpf’ as Hanzo reached to tug him close, the webbed fingers finding his ass and squeezing slightly before shooting toward the dark shape of his ship.

Jesse had more than relaxed into the broad chest of the gorgeous merman when their heads broke the surface and he was face to face with his ship. The pirate reluctantly disentangled himself from the other man and watched as he dipped back down into the water until only his eyes, and the little fins that he had mistaken for hair at first, peeked out. He grinned and gripped the side of the ship readying himself to climb

“I am fond of mangos.”

Jesse frowned and looked back to the merman who was still watching him, his tail flicking back and forth just below the surface. “Ya what?”

“I am fond of mangos.” Hanzo repeated, rising up slightly, “Now you know the first thing about me.”

Jesse blinked in confusion before laugh loud enough to startle Hanzo back beneath the water. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He gasped to the scowling face below the water’s surface, “Darlin’ I’m sorry.” He moved a bit closer to the water and reached to hold his hand out to Hanzo, smiling when webbed fingers folded around his own calloused ones. “I like mangos too, but I like coconuts better.”

Hanzo nodded, his face far too serious for the trivial information they had shared. “I look forward to knowing you better, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse smiled and gently tugged Hanzo closer until he could lean in and press his lips to Hanzo’s the salt of the sea stinging his lips as he held the merman close and tried to commit the sensation to memory.

“I look forward to knowing you better too, Hanzo.” He whispered softly as he pulled back and opened his eyes just in time to watch the man slip beneath the waves.

No sooner was he out of sight than Jesse heard the voice on the desk above.

“Habibi!?” Fareeha peeked over the side of the ship and nearly sobbed in relief as he was dragged up the ladder and into her and Ana’s arms. He barely had a moment to enjoy the hug before he was struck on the head.

“What on earth were you thinking?” Ana demanded as she began stripping him out of his wet clothes with no warning and paying no heed to the looks he was getting from the crew.

“Ana!” He yelped, swatting her away as she tried to strip him of his shirt, “Mamma…” He whined, “At least wait until I’m in m’ cabin…”

“No, if you’re gonna act like a child you get treated like one.” She scolded, “How on earth did you survive the sea in a storm like this?”

Jesse blushed and not just because she was now tugging at his belt now and Junkrat was starting to snicker. “Stop giving the crew a strip tease and I’ll tell you.” He stepped back only to run into Fareeha who rested an arm on his shoulder and looked at him critically.

“Maybe he ran into a mermaid.” Junk giggled as the Amari family continued trying to undress him and Jesse wiggled away from them.

“Merman.” Jesse snapped, managing to escape with his pants and snatch his hat from Satya who was laughing as she was handed his soggy clothes. “And something tells me that he is close enough that he is laughing his gorgeous head off hearing all this happen.” He looked over the edge at the empty water, Hanzo was surely there somewhere but Jesse had peeked over the side more in the hope that his crew would get distracted enough that he could sneak off to his cabin unmolested… well, less molested. Junk and a few other crew members did indeed dash over to see if they could spot a merman. Jesse ducked through them and made for his quarters only to catch Ana’s eyes who shook her head.

“You are playing with fire, my boy.” She muttered, moving past him for the mess hall. Jesse flushed and looked down at his arms full of clothes. Maybe he should ask her what all of this meant, if anyone knew it was Ana. A yawn interrupted his thoughts and he shook his head, he could worry about all of this after a nap. A long one. With many thoughts of Hanzo. Yes, he could worry more about his new watery friend after he had gotten his decidedly more than friendly thoughts out of the way.


End file.
